Menina dos seus sonhos
by Lucy Moon s2
Summary: <html><head></head>Quem sabe, se há tratasse com mais atenção, ela algum dia o veria de outra forma e desejaria ser a menina dos seus sonhos. SasuHina/ UA - Dedicada a aglaubia</html>


****Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem...** se fossem o Itachi estaria vivo e seria todinho meu** ! *-*****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Menina dos seus sonhos <strong>**

****_*** . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . ***_  
><strong>**

**_"Sei que nunca me verás como a menina dos seus sonhos, sei que nunca entendera esse absurdo sentimento, e ainda assim, te seguirei, até que o mundo mude e gire ao contrário."_**

- O que tanto escreve, Hyuuga?

Assustada por ser despertada de seus devaneios por uma voz grave e carregada de frieza, Hinata levantou os olhos perolados para fitar o garoto sentado do outro lado da mesa do escritório de seu otousan, que torcia a boca em um claro sinal de insatisfação.

- N-nada, Sasuke-san...- Disse pouco antes de ter o caderno roubado de suas mãos pequenas e pálidas.- Oh! Não leia... – Suplicou em um sussurro, a face, normalmente branca como porcelana, imediatamente tingiu-se de vermelho.

Sasuke ignorou a suplica, deslizou os olhos negros sobre as palavras escritas em uma caligrafia bonita e respirou profundamente ao fim da leitura. Já imaginava que Hinata não estava prestando a mínima atenção para o que dizia, o que o irritara, mas agora, após descobrir que ela estava escrevendo uma cartinha de amor enquanto ele gastava saliva a toa, irritação era muito pouco para descrever o que sentia, principalmente porque podia imaginava para quem a carta era endereçada.

Puxou a folha do caderno, amassou e colocou no bolso do blazer do uniforme escolar diante do olhar surpreso da Hyuuga

- O que...? – Começou a perguntar sendo imediatamente interrompida pela voz gélida do moreno.

- Estou aqui para te ensinar aritmética, não para apreciar cartinhas idiotas de amor. Então, faça um favor a nós dois, se concentre nas minhas explicações. Entendido?- Era mais uma ordem do que uma pergunta, então Hinata se limitou a abaixar a cabeça, escondendo a fronte com a franja espessa, e balançar a cabeça rapidamente em um sinal de que entendera.

Se sentindo de péssimo humor de repente, Sasuke pegou sua cadeira e a colocou ao lado da dela, sentou de cara emburrada, colocou seus cadernos lado a lado e abaixo do livro e recomeçou a explicar a matéria.

No entanto logo percebeu que sentar ao lado dela não fora uma de suas melhores ideias, logo o distraído era ele. Era inevitável não se sentir tentado a segurar as mãos delicadas entre as suas, impossível não se encantar pelos olhos perolados que vez ou outra o fitava rapidamente, não sonhar em deslizar os dedos pelo cabelo longo, liso e azulado ou imaginar se os lábios rosados eram tão doces quanto à dona e tão macios quanto pareciam.

Era impressionante que há dois meses, antes de aceitar ajudar a colega de turma e filha do sócio de seu otousan em aritmética, Sasuke nem ao menos reparava que Hyuuga Hinata existia. Primeiro porque não era do tipo que puxava assunto e Hinata era tímida demais pra isso e segundo porque faziam parte de grupos diferentes, ele era o popular e ela a menina retraída que se escondia de todos. Agora aguardava com ansiedade o final de cada aula do colégio para acompanhar Hinata até a casa dos Hyuuga e assim ter a oportunidade de ficar no mesmo lugar que ela, ouvir sua voz suave e ver um sorriso singelo decorar a boca rosada que a cada dia parece convida-lo a provar de sua doçura.

Infelizmente sentia um gosto amargo na boca ao imaginar que nunca poderia dar vazão ao seu desejo. Todos no colégio sabiam da paixão platônica que a Hyuuga sentia pelo colega de turma Uzumaki Naruto. Lógico que ela nunca teria nada com o Uzumaki, pelo menos não enquanto este estivesse namorando, mas tão pouco voltaria seus belos olhos ao Uchiha ao seu lado. Talvez, se fosse loiro, de olhos azuis e possuísse um sorriso idiota de ponta a ponta do rosto como o colega cabeça oca...

- Acho que não está certo, Sasuke-san.- Hinata informou chamando sua atenção e apontando a conta que acabara de fazer.- O sinal não deveria mudar?

Olhou com a testa franzida para a conta que fizera e se deu conta de que havia pelo menos três outros erros.

- Por hoje chega. - Resmungou se levantando. Não tinha a menor vontade de confessar que errara por se distrair sonhando com o que não podia ter.

Sem contestar, Hinata o acompanhou até a porta como sempre, em silêncio, as mãos em frente ao corpo se apertando e o olhar baixo como se temesse encara-lo. Não duvidava que tivesse medo dele, afinal, não era a pessoa mais simpática do mundo, longe disso, poucas situações conseguiam lhe arrancar um sorriso espontâneo.

Quem sabe, se há tratasse com mais atenção, ela algum dia o veria de outra forma e desejaria ser a menina dos seus sonhos. Com essa suposição em mente colocou a mão no bolso do blazer e retirou a folha amassada para devolvê-la a Hyuuga.

- Você devia entregar pra ele. – Aconselhou ao passar pela porta e estender a bolinha de papel.

- Não s-sei... – Ela murmurou extremamente ruborizada, os olhos fixos no papel mas sem coragem de pega-lo.

- Faça isso. – Comandou pegando as mãos da Hyuuga e colocando a bola de papel entre elas. –Se tem tanta vergonha não precisa assinar. E, mesmo que ele não corresponda, vai lhe fazer bem dizer o que sente, além de acabar com a sua distração. – Refletiu que deveria seguir o próprio conselho. Porém, de que adiantaria afinal?

Soltou as mãos pequeninas que segurava até então e se virou com a intenção de ir embora, precisava esquecer toda aquela bobagem sentimental, no entanto sentiu algo o impedir. Voltou-se pensando que prendera o uniforme em algo e se surpreendeu ao perceber que Hinata que o deteve segurando com força a barra do blazer.

- S-se... f-fosse p-pra v-você... iria g-gostar? – Ela perguntou sem olha-lo diretamente e gaguejando muito.

- Sim. – Respondeu com prontidão, a mão se movendo até o queixo pra erguê-lo, seus olhos negros se perdendo por alguns instantes no brilho presente nos lindos olhos perolados. - Você é especial e deveria perceber isso. – Sem pensar muito a respeito das consequências, inclinou-se e a beijou suavemente verificando que de fato os lábios da Hyuuga eram macios e doces. – Ja ne, Hinata. – Sussurrou roçando uma última vez seus lábios nos dela antes de se afastar sem olhar para trás.

Odiaria ver a rejeição estampada na face que tanto amava.

_*S2*_

Horas depois de ter chegada a sua casa, Sasuke se encontrava esparramado sobre sua cama com os olhos fixos no televisor ligado, porém não prestava atenção nas imagens a sua frente, sua mente estava ocupada em recordar o beijo que dera na Hyuuga.

Perguntava-se o que Hinata faria ou diria na manhã seguinte, quando se encontrassem na escola ou quando ficassem sozinhos para o reforço de aritmética. Talvez não falasse nada, como era da natureza da Hyuuga, ou, como acontecia em seus sonhos, aceitasse novos beijos e correspondesse ao seu amor.

- Sasuke, alguém deixou isso pra você debaixo da porta. – Itachi avisou ao chegar e jogar um envelope na direção do irmão mais novo antes de seguir para o próprio quarto.

Sentou na cama, pegou o envelope que cairá no chão e, imaginando que fosse mais uma declaração besta de uma das garotas do colégio que costumavam persegui-lo, se preparou pra rasgar a carta antes mesmo de ler. Mas, ao reconhecer a caligrafia bonita utilizada para escrever seu nome, abriu apressado o envelope e retirou uma folha de caderno dobrada e com sinais de que havia sido amassada antes.

Com aniedade desdobrou a folha para começar a ler as poucas palavras distribuídas pelo papel.

_**"Sei que nunca me verás como a menina dos seus sonhos, sei que nunca entendera esse absurdo sentimento, e ainda assim, te seguirei, até que o mundo mude e gire ao contrário.**_

_**Esse é um trecho de uma música que amo e que de certa forma me faz pensar em você porque, assim como na letra, sei que nunca ira me ver como a menina dos seus sonhos. Mas saiba que eu te vejo como o menino dos meus sonhos."**_

Não havia uma assinatura e não era preciso que tivesse. Ele sabia quem escrevera e, com um sorriso na face e sentindo o coração aquecido por essa certeza, levantou decidido a visitar uma linda jovem de olhos perolados para confessar que ela é a única menina dos seus sonhos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA - **__****Dedico essa fic a Aglaubia, pela paciência e por me enviar a letra traduzida dessa música que amo de paixão *-*****_

_**Bjs a todos que lerem e saibam que, review não é Uchiha Itachi mas também faz com que meus olhinhos brilhem emocionados *-***_


End file.
